Pyruvic acid (C3H4O3) has the chemical name 2-oxopropanoic acid, and has a molecular mass of 88.06 grams per mol.
Pyruvic acid is a colorless organic liquid formed as an intermediate in carbohydrate metabolism and as an end product in glycolysis. Pyruvic acid has a melting point ranging from about 11° C. to about 12° C. and is soluble in water.
In the laboratory, pyruvic acid may be prepared by heating a mixture of tartaric acid and potassium hydrogen sulfate, or by the hydrolysis of acetyl cyanide, formed by a reaction of acetyl chloride with potassium cyanide. Production under these conditions, however, leaves undesirable impurities, which can be toxic or harmful if not removed in entirety.
Pyruvic acid also occurs naturally as an intermediate product in carbohydrate and protein metabolism in the human body. Pyruvic acid is important in metabolism as it can be converted to carbohydrates via gluconeogenesis, to fatty acids or energy through acetyl-CoA (which is the main input for a series of reactions known as the Krebs cycle), to the amino acid alanine, and to ethanol.
In industry, pyruvic acid is used to produce its salts and esters (pyruvates) for the use as dietary supplements and as an effective means of weight loss. Pyruvic acid is also used for the synthesis of amino acids and used for biomedical research. Its derivatives are used in making food additives and flavoring agents.
Unfortunately, due to the highly reactive nature of pyruvic acid, storage of the molecule over extended periods of time is very difficult and undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,446 describes diethyl oxalate analogs useful for asymmetric labeling of synthetic compounds. The compounds have the general structure RO—C(O)C(O)—X
United States Patent Publication No. 2007/0106085 describes intermediates useful in the preparation of [13C1-5]metacrylic acid.
United States Patent Publication No. 2006/0178534 describes labeled compounds useful for the preparation of labeled compounds, including pyruvic acid.